Cytaty MasteraHYZIA
Cytaty MasteraHYZIA - seria nieśmiertelnych cytatów, które stworzył sam wielki wódz MasterHYZIO. 1. "Z zawodu jestem komunistą, który jest terrorystą." - o sobie na Instagramie 2. "Może byłem, chyba jestem, na pewno będę." - ??? 3. "Widziałem się z każdym poza pierwszym człowiekiem na Marsie." - o swoich przeżyciach z 2013 r. 4. "Spodziewaj się niespodziewanego, czyli mnie albo Hiszpańskiej Inkwizycji. Istnieje też szansa, że będziesz się spodziewać MasteraHYZIA" 5. "Jeżeli Onet denerwuje Ciebie, to napisz w komentarzu, że mają zjeść Snickersa, bo zaczynają gwiazdorzyć" - porada dla tego, co czyta, jeżeli ma problem z Onetem 6. "Jebnij się w łeb, skoro nie masz szacunku dla rywala" - o człowieku, który nie ma szacunku do Realu Madryt 7. "A czy to jest pytanie z haczykiem? Bo nie widzę wędki." 8. "Czasami, gdy jestem przewrażliwiony bądź też denerwujący, sięgam po Snickersa, bo gwiazdorzę." - o sobie 9. "Nie mogę zasnąć, bo coś mi wiecznie nie daje spać." 10. - Który portal ze zdjęciami jest wg Ciebie lepszy: Instagram czy Snapchat? - pytanie do MrH "A na którym masz konto?" - jego odpowiedź 11. "Jeżeli mam w życiu dużo osiągnięte, to do osiągnięcia najważniejszego celu potrzebuję dziewczyny, z którą będę szczęśliwy do końca życia." 12. "Jesteś u celu z kur wielu." - kończąc wyznaczoną trasę GPSem przez człowieka 13." Jak jestem oklaskiwany przez innych, to znaczy, że coś zrobiłem. Ale co?" 14. "Typowy odcinek WVC jest taki: MasterHYZIO rozmawia z kimś, później jest walka wroga ze mną, a na końcu zadaję pytania do innych ludzi. Po tym jest charakterystyczne "C.D.N.", czyli ciąg dalszy nastąpi. No i na końcu każdego filmu czy odcinka dodaję 3-sekundowy napis: MasterHYZIO DD/MM/RRRR No i tyle w temacie." 15. "W Rosji film robi Ciebie." 16. "Pierre d'Ollony? To taki człowiek o takim imieniu i nazwisku istnieje?" 17. "Jestem jak Hiszpańska Inkwizycja. Nikt mnie się nie spodziewa." 18. "Urodziłem się w poniedziałek, więc macie jakiś problem do tego?" 19. "Potrafię być sobą, ale tylko na 1 sekundę." 20. "Czy wie ktoś może, co to jest Kosowo? Bo ludzie spoza Europy i Serbia nie chcą uznać tego państwa, a chcą uznać Katalonię, która chce się odłączyć od Hiszpanii." 21. (do MasterHYZIA) Znasz osobę, która nazywa się Dawid Kwiatkowski? MrH: Masterovsky? Sorry, już ogarniam. (przez chwilę myślałem, że to ja), czyli MasterHYZIO). Znam go. To ten, co napisał Biegnijmy, Na Zawsze i wiele, wiele innych utworów. Będąc przez krótki czas fanem, zapomniałem, że nim jestem, ponieważ wiecznie słucham zespołu Metallica i do dzisiaj słucham, albowiem byłem na koncercie 11 lipca 2014 r. 22. "Każdy z nas jest inny, ponieważ słucha swojego ulubionego zespołu czy też osoby." 23. "I am MasterHYZIO and Spuszczę Ci Wpierdol." 24. "Byłem najlepszy do momentu, kiedy pomyślałem, że jestem najlepszy." 25. "Haters Gonna Hate i vice versa wam w dupę." 26. "Jeżeli nad czymś jeszcze pracuję, to nie rozpoczynam następnego zadania, bo potem nic nie pamiętam. Robię to do momentu, aż skończę. A tych momentów jest 20." 27. (rozmowa Włocha z MrH) - Sono allegro. - Sono Ceneo. Welcome in Polska 28. "W mojej książce była Retrica i jej chłopak, który nie miał imienia, bo nazywał się Instagram. Dalej nie pamiętam co było, bo nie mogłem uzupełnić tej lektury do końca." 29. "Witam w mieście o nazwie Debilandia. Mam nadzieję, że wywieziesz stąd jakieś wspomnienia (obyś ich nie przywiózł)." 30. "Każda sekunda to strata czasu. Każda minuta to kolejna strata czasu. Każda godzina to niepamiętanie tego, co się robiło." 31. "Na świecie jest trzech znanych ludzi: Master, HYZIO i MasterHYZIO oraz Chuck Norris." 32. (do MasteraHYZIA)" Zniszcz ten dziennik" MrH: Który? Ten po lewej, po prawej czy przede mną? 33. "Jezioro zostało oblezione przez MasteraHYZIA? Kurwa, gdzie tu jest sens?" 34. "Początek końca jest końcem początku." 35. "Mam bardzo dużo związane z Rawiczem, bo tam się urodziłem, tam chciałem iść do szkoły i tam pójdę, do szkoły ponadgimnazjalnej, która nazywa się liceum." 36. "Hejterzy poszli na ustawkę z hejterami CR7." 37. "Jeżeli wiem o co chodzi, to wiesz coś wogóle, o co chodzi?" 38. "Pan jest od gadania czy od pierdolenia, bo jedno i drugie to jest to samo." 39. "Królów jest wielu, ale MasterHYZIO jest tylko jeden." 40. "Mówią o mnie, że jestem rycerzem Jedi, bo w pojedynkę pokonałem małe skurwysyny z Barcelony (tak, to Visca el Jebane Dzieci). Kibice Realu Madryt powiedzieli, że zrobilem dobrze. Kibice Atletico się zdziwili." 41. "Czas, żeby świat się wreszcie kurwa dowiedział, kto zabił miliony Żydów i setki tysięcy Polaków." 42. "Jeżeli się jest uczciwym, to trzeba na to dobrze zapracować. Przykład: moja liczba widzów na YT" 43. (pytanie) - Co by było, gdyby nie byłoby MasterHYZIA? - "Sam nie potrafię odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ponieważ nie spełnia wymagań BHP, PZU i MrH. To pytanie jest pytaniem, na które nikt nie zna odpowiedzi poza mną. A odpowiedź brzmi tak: Nie wiem." 44. "Nie mam pojazdu, bo dojeżdżam do pracy rowerem." 45. "Zawsze chciałem napisać książkę z cytatami, więc prawie mi się udało, bo teraz to robię. No, prawie prawie..." 46. "Lubię wspominać, bo nie pamiętam co wtedy robiłem." 47. (pytanie) - Czy emotikonka z "kupą" ciebie przeraża? - "A co to kurwa wogóle jest, bo nie wiem i nie kojarzę tego gówna." 48. (pytanie) - Czy dla Ciebie znajdzie się jakaś dziewczyna? - "No tak średnio bym powiedział, tak średnio, że średnio, bo z tego powodu nie mogę tego wyjaśnić." 49. "Ludzie wiedzą o mnie więcej niż o jakiejś ładnej dziewczynie." 50. "Gdybym miał wierzyć w zjawiska paranormalne, to przy walce musiałby pomagać mi Chuck Norris." 51. "Śniło mi się, że widziałem ducha Cliffa Burtona. Porozmawiałem z nim w domu przy stole i spytałem się go, dlaczego nie gra już w Metallice. Bez niego Metallica to już nie ta Metallica, co w 1985 r. zagrała Call Of Ktulu w prawie 8 minut. On był jedynym najlepszym basistą za mojego życia, po nim jest Robert Trujillo, a na końcu Jason Newsted. Dlaczego na końcu? Bo wkurwiał i nienawidził ludzi, nie grali przez niego instrumentalnych utworów do 11 kwietnia 1999 (The Call Of Ktulu). Odszedł Jason, przyszedł ten, co grał z Ozzym Osbourne, czyli tak zwany "małpolud". Wniosek? Od 9 listopada 2004 roku grają co roku instrumentalne utwory, w 2005 roku debiutuje Orion no i wreszcie w 2011 roku zadebiutowało To Live Is To Die. No i rozpisałem się w chuj." 52. "Trzeba przegrać, żeby wstać i wygrać." 53. "Miałem w swoim życiu dużo niezapomnianych chwil. Nawet taki moment, kiedy grałem z Ibrahimoviciem w różowym stroju. Wtedy, po meczu Zlatan powiedział: "Jeżeli różowy jest dla mężczyzn, to wiedz, że Cristiano Ronaldo nie zagra w tym stroju." 54. "Okrążenie za okrążeniem... Lubię zapierdalać dookoła." 55. "Każde pisanie cytatu jest jak chodzenie do szkoły." 56. "Powody zachowaj dla siebie, żeby inni nie mieli pretensji do nauczyciela." - o zmianie klasy, która nie nastąpiła 57. "Kiedy jestem sam na polu bitwy, czuję się tak, jakby otoczyło mnie 15 wrogów." 58. "Mój kanał jest bardziej cichy od Camp Nou, które ucisza Cristiano Ronaldo." 59. "Pewnego dnia pewien anarchista zapierdalał dookoła mnie, bo myślał, że jestem Bogiem. Ja mu odpowiedziałem: "Jesteś szatanistą, anarchistą, ateistą czy rasistą? 60. "Nauczyciel pyta się mnie, czy w Albanii rządzi jakiś król. Ja mu odpowiedziałem, że rządzi Popek - Król Albanii pochodzący z Polski." 61. "Moje życie jest dokładnie opisane w mojej ulubionej piosence pt. The Unforgiven II. Świadczą o tym te teksty: "What I've felt, what I've known" oraz: 'Cause you're unforgiven, too 62. "Instagram > Facebook, nieprawdaż?" 63. "Siema, tu MasterHYZIO" 64. "Każda moja historia ma albo też nie ma takiego efektu, jakiego oczekuję." 65. "Legenda mówi, że Chuck Norris pobrał wszystkie zdjęcia z Instagrama. MasterHYZIO też." 66. (rozmowa) - Idziesz do Opery? - "Nie mogę iść, ponieważ idę do Mozilli Firefox, później do Google Chrome i na końcu do Explorera 10." 67. "Life is brutal, ponieważ każdy każdego zabija." 68. "Jak wkurwić MasteraHYZIA to wiesz, ale jak go przeprosić to nie wiesz, boś ty kurwą tępą jest." 69. "Chuck Norris mówi, że ja jestem jego synem. Amerykańscy Naukowcy do dzisiaj tego nie stwierdzili." 70. "Jestem tajemnicą, której nikt nie zna. Jestem człowiekiem, którego wszyscy denerwują. I pytanie do was hejterzy: "Po chuj" mnie denerwujecie pierdolone skurwysyny?"